


I'm going to fight for you

by Wayhaught_baby_000



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Clarke, Being Lost, Betrayal, Chief gustus, Cop Anya, Cop lincoln, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Gang related, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lawyer Lexa, Mentions of Cancer, Niylah and Clarke are sisters, Old drugs case, One stupid mistake, Other, This is a real story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_baby_000/pseuds/Wayhaught_baby_000
Summary: Lexa had everythingShe had a girlfriend that she loves.Friends and familieBut then come someone for her past and she do one stupid mistake and she lose everything can lexa get back how it was before what if she didn't get second change when she hears that the one she loves the most has cancer.Oops.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the change again this version is better had help with a friend

It's early in the morning, birds are whistling as the sun arose. Light rays break through the curtains and awoke Lexa from her slumber. She blinked her green eyes open, and looked at the clock on her nightstand, 7am. Groaning, she feels movement next to her; turning her head she was greeted with a beautiful sight; Clarke turning onto her side, still deep in her sleep, her lips slightly parted golden blonde hair splayed out on the pillow. Her left arm was slung around Lexa’s waistline. The brunette lets out a sigh, smiling gently knowing that this is how she wants to wake every day. 

Lexa couldn’t resist, smirking to herself she brushes the blonde hair from the beautiful face next to her, revealing Clarke's soft pale neck. Lexa leaned over, placing gentle open mouthed kisses below the blonde’s jaw before attaching said mouth to Clarke’s pulse point, sucking harder, revelling in the quiet moans coming out of the blonde’s mouth.

Clarke stirred, blinking her eyes as she let out a little moan in response to Lexa’s teeth grazing her neck. The brunette smiled into her neck as Clarke slid her hand behind Lexa’s head and pulled her a little closer.  
Lexa pulled away slightly, she had to see her girlfriends beautiful blue eyes. Clarke let out a little groan, squirming in dissatisfaction that Lexa’d stopped kissing her.

Lexa smiled, “Good morning beautiful.”

Clarke hummed and opened her eyes slowly, blinking before looking straight into deep green eyes she sighed, “Good morning babe, what time is it?”

Lexa leaned forward so much so that her lips nearly met with Clarke's before whispering seductively, “We have time, like one hour's top.”

She smiled gently, gazing warmly into her girlfriends eyes before she finally kissed Clarke's soft lips. Clarke moaned softly into the brunette’s mouth as her hands grasped at her back, nails raking down soft skin as she felt Lexa pressed against her thigh. The kiss quickly became heated, a clash of tongues, teeth and lips as Lexa rolled Clarke onto her back, spreading her legs. Lexa began to nip at the blonde’s neck, receiving a whimper in response. Pulling back, she looked into Clarke’s near black eyes before sliding her throbbing cock through the wet folds. Clarke canted her hips up into Lexa, desperate for relief.

Lexa leaned forward and pressed her lips into Clarkes as she aligned herself with the blonde’s opening. Clarke grasped onto Lexa’s arms as the brunette slid the tip of her dick into her tight walls. She moaned loudly as Lexa bottomed out and a hand began massaging her clit. 

 

“Oh,” She pulled back into the pillow, enough to whisper against Lexa lips, “That’s so good.”

 

The sex between them was always amazing. When Lexa had told Clarke at the beginning of their relationship that she was different, that she had a penis, Clarke had said. “It doesn't matter what you have between your legs, I’ll still treat you the same as any other person I’d date.”  
Lexa started off slower than usual, moaning softly, and drawing equally as blissful sounds from the blonde as she closed her eyes; Lexa watched her lips fall open and her chest rise heavily as she arched her back.

“So beautiful.” she breathed, attaching her mouth to Clarke’s exposed neck and tending to the flesh there, causing the blonde to buck her hips up to meet Lexa’s steady thrust. 

Clarke moaned loudly at the assault from all angles; Lexa’s mouth on her neck, her thumb rubbing her clit and her steady thrusting inside her. Lexa grunted as she picked up the pace, their bodies moving together, gripping each other hard and in no rush for it to end. But Lexa felt that familiar knot start in her stomach, and her lower half began to tense, the familiar throbbing in her cock and tightening of her balls.

“Clarke…” she choked out.

 

“Shhh it’s okay baby, I’m close too, come inside me,” Clarke gasped, straining to get the words out as she herself felt herself hurtling towards the edge  
Lexa started thrusting with more vigour, pushing one of her knees down flush to the bed so she could hit the deepest angle.

 

“Oh fuck.” Clarke moaned, tossing her head back, the feeling of Lexa’s uncoordinated thrusting was pushing her closer and closer.

 

“I love you, I love you.” Clarke repeated, breathlessly, holding onto Lexa face while she pushed on to her release, Lexa suddenly went stiff her body vibrating with pleasure as she bottomed out, her hips involuntarily thrusting into Clarke as she spilled bit after bit of warm come. . Lexa swore when she came, brow furrowing, mouth falling open as she filled Clarke up, making her whimper with approval.

 

The feeling of Lexa spilling inside her pushed Clarke over the edge, her cries of heightened pleasure filled the room. Lexa let out a loud groan of pleasure when she tensed, then began to spasm around her, legs shaking, back arching.

 

“Jesus.” 

 

Lexa arms gave up, and she fell onto her, resting her head in Clarke chest while they breathlessly tried come to their senses. Clarke stroked Lexa gently, feeling Lexa still inside her as the brunette began to soften, before she fully pulled out and collapse onto her back beside her.

Exhausted, Lexa pulled her over for a long kiss, holding on to the side of Clarke's face and stroking her thumb over her cheekbone. 

 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Lexa asked in between soft kisses.

 

Clarke pulled back slightly and looked into her girlfriend’s green eyes, “Anything you make is great babe.”

 

Lexa nodded her head and kissed Clarke's bare shoulder before she finally rolled out of bed and padded to the bathroom.  
   
Lexa finally exited the bathroom and gestured to the kitchen. Clarke smiled and slid out of bed and followed the brunette into the main room. Clarke’s willingness to follow was short lived as she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror over the sink, her sinking suspicions were correct, her nose was bleeding again. That was the second time this morning. Thankfully the first time, she hadn’t awoken her girlfriend when she’d rushed to the bathroom. Luckily this one wasn’t accompanied by the painful headaches she often gets when her nose bleeds. She knows she needs to see the doctor but she does not want to concern Lexa with any of this when it’s probably just stress. So she keeps it a secret, for now.

 

When her nose finally stops bleeding, she frantically stashes the bloody towel behind a stack of toilet paper so that Lexa does not find the evidence. She washes her face and brushes her teeth before getting dressed.

 

“Babe, are you done because breakfast is almost done.”

 

Clarke whips her head around before looking at her watch, “Shit,” she mumbles to herself, she didn’t realise she’d been in the bathroom for that long. Taking a deep breath she returns to the breakfast bar in the kitchen.  
The sight in front of her makes her grin, forgetting momentarily about her issues. Her gorgeous girlfriend is stood behind the bar finishing off breakfast in her tight business suit. Everything was perfect.

“God I love you,” Clarke whispers.

 

Lexa chuckles when she hears the comment, glancing up at the blonde with a smile on her face, “I love you too.”

Clarke’s cheeks turns bright red, when she realised she said it out loud. Lexa laughed deeply as she placed the brimming full plate in front of the blonde. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on the cute flustered woman next to her. Cupping her soft cheeks in her hands she gazed into deep blue eyes, “Hey don't be embarrassed it's cute.”

 

Clarke gasped in slight amusement , slapping her girlfriend’s arm lightly as she puts, “I’m not cute!”  
Lexa kissed the pout from Clarke's lips and smirks as she pulls away, “You're my little cute girlfriend.”  
“Smooth. Heda,” Clarke whispered their private nickname huskily in her ear while she takes Lexa’s earlobe between her lips and sucked. The brunette gasped out loud, holding back the moans that wanted to escape out of her throat.

 

Clarke released the earlobe, moving down Lexa’s neck with open mouthed kisses. Lexa lifted her head instinctively, revealing more of her skin as her dick pushed in her suit pants. She choked down her moans as Clarke grabs her now hard dick through her pants, slowly moving her hand up and down. The blonde met her lips in a gentle peck before pulling away, returning to her food with a smirk on her face.

“What?” she smirked as she noticed the obvious bulge in Lexa’s pants, the brunette squirming in discomfort.

 

“Claaarkeee…..”Lexa whined.

 

Clarke chuckled and turned back to her breakfast, intentionally ignoring her turned on girlfriend.

 

Lexa huffed in frustration and walked back towards the bedroom to quickly relieve the pressure between her legs, but after she only takes two steps, her phone rings, vibrating on the counter. Clarke laughed heartily as green eyes glare at her. Lexa picks her phone up and sees that her mother and boss, Indra was calling. Still, with a stiff bubble in her pants, she touched green to answer the call.

 

“Yes Mom? ” Lexa greeted her while stealing a strip of crispy bacon from her girlfriend’s plate. Clarke poked her tongue out in reply as she continued to eat her eggs.  
The blonde shook her head as the brunette paced around the kitchen awkwardly, “Yes sure, hmm I'll be there in half hour maximum, okay, bye.”

 

She hung up the phone, “I have to go my mom has to speak with me in her office.” Lexa garbled as she rushed to pack her briefcase.

 

Lexa leans in for a chaste kiss, “See you later babe love you.”

 

“Bye babe, love you too,” Clarke replies as she finished her breakfast. 

 

Lexa rushed back for a quick second kiss. Clarke had to laugh; her girlfriend really is a dork, a gorgeous dork.

 

“Go babe or you'll be late.”

 

“Yes my lady.” Lexa jokingly said back, bowing as she walked backwards out the door.

Yep she has dork of a girlfriend.  
 

The drive to the office is barely ten minutes from her apartment complex, which Lexa always finds a relief. She shows her badge as she drives into the car park in the basement, parking in the spot marked by her name. She glances at her watch as the elevator takes her up to the reception where she’s greeted by Tris, her department’s assistant.

“Hey Tris, is my mom in the office?”  
Tris nodded her head, gesturing to the door, “She’s waiting for you.”

 

“Thanks Tris,” Lexa replies as she strides into her mother’s office, not noticing the woman quietly waiting in reception, her eyes on her. 

 

The brunette knocks decisively before entering. Her mother glances up from her files and gestures for Lexa to come closer.

“Yes Lexa take a seat please.”Indra spoke authoritatively. 

Lexa slowly takes a seat and looks quizzically at her mom.

“What is this about Mom?” Lexa questioned, unable to sit quiet for long.

Indra sighed, “We have another case it's about a young boy, Aden. He’s eight and is the victim of a child abuse case, but the evidence is small, almost negligible, so I’m giving the case to you.”

 

Lexa nodded her head and stands up and turns to leave, to start work right away when Indra hollers her back, 

 

“Lexa I have to say something…”

 

Lexa waited patiently, wondering what her mom was going to say.

“You'll are not working alone on this case,” Indra continued when the door to the office opened.

 

The person that walked through the door caught Lexa’s attention when they spoke in a sinful voice, “Hello Lexa so we meet again after all.”

 

The colour from Lexa’s face drained and she looked white as a sheet…….no this cannot be happening.


	2. Flashback from lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a flashback from lexa what happened between her and costia next chapter is going back in the present 
> 
> All mistakes are mine hope you'll like it

Lexa had a long day and she wanted to take a long hot bath, to relax her body from all the studies and essays. She’d missed her girlfriend of a few months, they hadn't see each other all week-long, though they had called each other everyday.

But that’s not the same as in person, so at the end of the week she gathers all her stuff and takes it in her bag, and swings the back over her shoulder. She walks out the door to her car when her phone rings, the Caller ID says it’s her older sister, Anya.

“Hey Anya what's up?”Lexa asked as she arrived by her car.

“Hey Lex! So, there is a party with a friend of mine and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me?”

Lexa sighed. She wanted to go with her sister and have a little fun but she missed Costia, “I'm sorry Anya I can't.”

“Why not?” Anya seemed to pause, “It’s Costia again,” Anya continued angrily. She’d constantly said she’d never liked the other girl, that there’s just something about her that she can't stand. Since Lexa started dating her, she sees Lexa little by little every week.

“It's like she has a spell on you. You never hang out with us anymore,” Anya stated coldly.

“That's not true Anya and you know it. I know that you don't like her very much. I don't know why but I like her,” Lexa snapped back.

“Whatever... Call me if you ever have time for your friends again!” Anya spits out as she hung up the phone.

Lexa throws her phone on the passenger's seat, she’d let her sister cool off for a few days and then try to talk to her again. Since she’s with Costia, they’d had had more fights about something stupid.  
She always thought that if Anya hung out more with Costia, that they maybe can become friends with each other but no, those two dark blondes were too stubborn. But that’s what Lexa loved about them both; she didn't want to lose either of them.

Lexa ran a hand through her brown hair and started her car to drive the 20 minutes to her girlfriend.

When she arrived at Costia’s apartment complex, she parked her car behind her girlfriend's car. She frowned as beside Costia’s car however, was a black car she’d never noticed before. She shrugged and just assumed it was a new neighbour. She retrieved her bag from the bag seat and slung it over her shoulder before heading into the building.

She walked blindly down the corridor to her girlfriend's apartment, rummaging in her bag for the keys Costia had given her, when she suddenly crashed into another person. There was a crash as their things fell everywhere.

“Can't you not see where you going?” the girl shouted in annoyance as she was on her hands and knees, gathering her things.

Lexa had joined the girl on the floor, trying to help the girl without looking at her and apologized, “I'm so sorry I'll wasn't looking where I was going.”

Lexa froze when she saw some beautiful sketches of people and other things in a black sketch book that was lying open on the ground. However before she could indulge her curiosity, it was pulled from her hands.

“That is not for people to see.”

For the first time since the collision, Lexa found the courage to look up at the girl. Her mouth dropped open as she took in the radiant beauty of the woman; stunning blue eyes, wavy blonde hair in a messy bun, strands falling out to frame her face and a mouth with a hint of a smile. She looked a little tired but still, gorgeous. You have a girlfriend, Lexa! Snap out of it! She thought to herself, shaking her head.

The blonde girl raised her left eyebrow up at the brunette’s unabashed staring. And when Lexa still didn't speak she cleared her throat. Lexa shook her head, “I'm sorry again, you're pretty amazing with your art.”

The blonde smiled, “Thanks I'm trying to be.”

Lexa smiled back, “Well I hope that it works out for you but I've to go I'll was going to meet my girlfriend.”

Lexa can see a look of mild disappointment in the blonde's eyes, before the girl skirted around her to continue along the corridor. Lexa gulped; taking a deep breath she finally found the keys and opened the door to Costia’s.

What was unnerving to Lexa when she entered the apartment was that it was dark, the TV in the corner by the sofa was also off; which was strange as she’d heard from Costia not an hour ago that she was at home, “relaxing” in front of the TV. She walked further into the living room and noticed two empty glasses next to a half-full wine bottle. Lexa frowned; this was getting a bit strange. She took out her phone and sent off a text to her girlfriend.  
Babe: Babe are you home.? Xx

As Lexa waited to hear back from Costia, she switched the lights on and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She was about to sit down on the couch when she heard a faint moan coming from the bedroom.

Lexa shakily walked to the door, and pressed her ear up against the wood. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Her heart dropped and her breathing froze when she heard an unmistakable louder moan amongst creaking bedsprings. She was in two minds as to what to do until she heard Costia scream, “Harder baby, harder!”

Bursting through the door, the sight in front of her filled her eyes with tears, her worst fears had come true. In front of her were two naked bodies, Costia, riding an unknown male; clearly enjoying herself with no after-thought to her girlfriend standing there.

The guy seemed to notice her but he was too wrapped up in wanting to come that he did not stop the action and that, hurt Lexa even more. The brunette let out a loud sob, unable to hold back any longer.

Costia stopped moving and looked around, not bothering to pull off the guy or hide her actions.

“Hey babe, you wanna join?”Costia teasingly said before beginning to move again. The guy grunted as his hips thrust up into her girlfriend, causing Lexa to cry harder.

 

Costia giggled, “Come on Lex, come and join!”

Lexa doesn't find it funny, not in the slightest. In fact it has hurt her more than she’d ever thought she’d be able to hurt. In between tears she spat at Costia, “How long are you sleeping with him.”

Costia taps her fingers on her chin to think about it, still rocking slowly, “Well, before I met you?”

The shock was audible. Lexa stood in silence, shaking as moans began to fill the air again as Costia fucked the guy harder, clearly about to come. Both the pair screamed out their climaxes within seconds, not caring about the girl standing in the corner. In fact, the voyeurism seemed to turn them on.

As Costia rolled to the side of the man, Lexa approached the bed shaking, “I thought that you loved me.”

Costia laughed hard, looking cockily at Lexa, “You really thought that I loved you? You are so stupid Lexa! This is my boyfriend, of 6 years! We’re in an open relationship but you? You were only a fuck for me.”

Anya was right from the beginning that there was something weird about Costia. She is so stupid to fall for a girl that she did not know enough about.

Lexa set a cold mask on her face, wiping all her emotions and looked at Costia for the last time. She coldly said, “Well I hope that you very soon go to hell stupid whore.”

With that she walked calmly out the apartment from now her ex-girlfriend that she never wanted to see again.

Now she swore to only use her head.

Feelings are not an option anymore for Lexa.

Letting out your feelings hurts like hell.

Her motto is now head over heart.

It's a weakness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three   
> Hope you'll going to like it
> 
> Like always all mistakes are me   
> Comments and kudos please.
> 
> English is not my first language

No... This can't happening the girl that she remembers that she never was going to see again is standing right in front of her, the one that hurt her severely and has used her those few years ago.

And they have to work together on a case can her day not any better this morning she experienced an amazing morning with her girlfriend.

She didn't note that she was walking backward and forth in her mom's office, she has to speak with her mom privately.

She looked upwards at her ex girlfriend who was suffering with a cocky smile on her face Lexa calmly asked her." Can you give us a moment."

 

Costia nodded her head and articulated in a flirty voice."Yeah, sure See you in second."

Lexa had to roll her eyes that woman is unbelievable Lexa eyes are following costia out the office and then she looked at her mom disappoint in her eyes."You aren't suggesting that I'm getting to work with her."

"You have to lexa."Indra simply said.

"Do you have any idea what she has caused me."Lexa said sternly.

Indra sighs she knows what that girl has done to her daughter a few years back."Lexa you're the best lawyer that can work on those cases, they have called me to help with this case and I'll say yes, because without you they can't resolve this and the sooner this case is done the sooner she is gone think with your head and done let her trick you."

Lexa thinks about it her mom is right the sooner this case is done the sooner costia is gone from her life on the other though she doesn't desire that woman one bit.

Mind over heart.

Lexa sight and nodded."Okay, I'm proceeding to work with her."

Indra nodded her head.

Lexa slowly walks at the door and mutter under her breath."if I'm not choking her in the end."

Indra had to laugh at the comment from her daughter as she walks out her office.

As Lexa walks out her mom's office, she sees costia waiting for her as they locked eyes with each other for a few seconds Lexa was the first one that bends away. "This way."

Either of them talk as lexa lead them to her office lexa opened her door from her office and walks in.

Her office is modern on her right stands two one person couch color white glass coffee table in the middle on the wall hang two paintings that her girlfriend make one from her that she had war paint on her face and one of them both that Clarke kissed her cheek and Lexa had a bright smile in her expression.

Her desk stand in the middle behind the desk was a big Window that you possess an amazing view on her desk are pictures of her family friends and a few from Clarke and her.

Lexa walked around her desk and sits in her office chair and pop out her laptop costia was looking around the office, taking everything in she stopped at a photograph were Lexa and a blonde with blue eyes the blonde girl kissed Lexa cheek Lexa had a bright smile on her face.

"Who is the blonde."

Lexa never takes her eyes from her laptop she knew who costia is speaking about and simply said."My girlfriend."

Costia looked surprised and she was a little bit jealous, but didn't let it register on her face."where have you meet her."

Lexa doesn't want to talk about Clarke and it isn't costia business where she met Clarke they are not friends or lovers anything."Let me make myself clear, I don't want to spill the beans about anything about my life we are not friends or anything, you're only here because you want my help with this case so that is what we talking about only nothing else understood."

Costia nodded her head and do as Lexa asked for now, though she had another mission to win Lexa back costia had begged her boss for help and he had stated that he knew someone that was good with the job and can win easily in court and when he said who it was she had jumped in the air.

Let the game begin.

Lexa question costia what she had so far about the case. Costia hands lexa few pictures about the boy, Aden and lexa had to wince the boy was literally from head to toe bruises on his body. 

This is going to be a long day.

 

Clarke was in an art shop she was attending for a new paintbrush her day was so far good she had called her two best friends Octavia and Raven they grew up together when they were 6 years old and had each other's back in.

They are meeting each other her own gallery shop and hang out with each other as Clarke work on her new project her boss had said that a next week was a new gallery event so Clarke had to get to work.

 

When she gets there she can see two figures standing in front her gallery laughing at each other god she missed her two friends.

She gets out her car get her suitcase with everything in it and walks to her two best friends."Hey guys."and get her keys and opens her door and they walk in the dark room Clarke flips on the lights.

"Hey Clarke how is your day."Octavia said as she sits on the table.

"My day is good so far."Clarke said as she was placing everything in order.

Octavia nodded."So we have to say something."

Clarke pauses what she was doing and glance up at Octavia."Okay asked me."

Raven was the one that Interrupts Octavia, who was getting to say what she wanted to say." Me and Octavia are opening a club."

 

“Wait,what you're kidding right.”

They both shook their heads.

Clarke was speechless and stutters out."What about your other job."

Raven and Octavia both shrugged their shoulders."We both never like that job so we want to establish something that is from us."

Clarke nodded her head."And what think Anya and Lincoln about this."

"They both are thinking that it is great."Octavia said as she looked at her Clarke.

"Wow, so when is the first opening."Clarke question as she put her paint clothes on.

"This Friday, so call your girl that she has to come."

Clarke nodded and they talk a little about everything after Clarke embrace raven and Octavia and said goodbye.

When Clarke's friends are gone Clarke placed an empty painting on the table and begins to paint.

After an hour she gets an acute pain in her head,everything drops from her hands to the ground she fell on her knees and grabs with two hands on her head and cry out in pain."Aaaaaah."

She doesn't hear the door open from where she sat to whimper in pain that she when she heard a fading voice.

"Clarke hey are you okay."

She whimpers again, she feels the person puts her two arms around her spinal column and trying to let her stand, but Clarke can't stand with the pain in her head. 

"I'm going to find you some water ok, just stay put."

Clarke can hear the person run in the back for water and a few seconds after the person runs back and kneels for her.

"Hey Clarke here drink this."

Clarke slowly let her hands from her head and faced the person who sat for her and Know who it was her sister niylah.

Shit

She had a worried look on her face as she was looking between Clarke's blue eyes.

"Niylah what are you doing here."Clarke groans out she tries to stand up, but she sways a little on her feet her sister steady her with her two arms around her waistline.

"Well, you were not replying when I'll knock on the door, I let myself in."niylah said as she looked at her little sister worried still clear on her face.

Clarke nodded her head and lay her hand again on her head and drinks from glass water."

"Clarke what's going on because you doesn't look good."Niylah worryingly said a she looked at her younger sister and she doesn't want to reckon about that her sister holds the same as their dad who 3 years died from cancer because Clarke symptoms are the same.

Clarke walks slowly in the chair that was not far from her and going to sit she can feel niylah eyes on her but she doesn't say anything however.

Niylah can't wait any longer and snapped."Clarke talk now."

Clarke glared at her older sister."Okay jeez, I've suffered for a few months painfully headache they come and go."

Clarke walks slowly in the chair that was not far from her and going to sit she can feel niylah eyes on her but she doesn't say anything however.

Niylah can't wait any longer and snapped."Clarke talk now."

Clarke glared at her older sister."Okay jeez, I've suffered for a few months painfully headache they come and go."

"And have you nose bleeding too."niylah question softly.

"Look, I'm fine, okay."Clarke tries to assure her sister.

Niylah huffs out and snapped after."Dad was not so lucky because I recognize that you have nose bleeding too, and if you not let you be treated then you are going after him."

Clarke didn't say anything she knows that her older sis was right, but she doesn't want to worry the others and not Lexa.

"Does lexa know about your headaches and nose bleeding."

Clarke's head snapped up and she glared."No and you're not proceeding to tell her about it."

Niylah shook her head God her sister is so stubborn."Okay, I make a deal with you and you are exiting to take no for an answer."

Clarke groans again, she knows what her sister is going to evoke.

"Clarke."niylah warnings her.

"Yes, okay ."

Niylah nods."I'm picking you up here around nine see that you're here because you're going to visit a doctor."

 

Clarke mumble under her breath."Yes, mom."

Hey, I'm doing this because I don't want to lose my baby sister we have already lost mom and dad and I'm not going to lose you to okay."niylah softly said as she leans her leans her forehead with her sister.

Clarke nods and lets out a sob when their dad died 3 years ago their mom abandon them she didn't want be close to us because we are awaiting the same like their dad Clarke had Jake's blonde hair and niylah had his eyes niylah was the one that had taken care of her and she is forever grateful that she had good sister.

Clarke sobbed for a few seconds in the warm embrace from her sister niylah kissed Clarke forehead softly and comforting that everything is going to be okay that they can get through this.

They both said bye to each other after and niylah warns again that she has to be here Clarke promised her that she will.

Please let everything be okay.

 

Lexa and costia looked in the papers for the last time they had strong evidence that the boy, Aden gets abused so they are tomorrow going to court and let the evidence out tomorrow after they take everything thing up because it was all getting late, 

 

They both walk out the floor to the elevator they get in costia leans with her back on the elevator wall and lexa stands forward costia was looking at Lexas back and she slowly walks to her with her front at Lexa back and lexa breath hitched in her throat the dark blond moves her lips closer to lexa ear and whispers in her ear."do you have any idea how I have missed you."and she kissed lexas neck with open mounts kisses.

Lexa pulled away and glared at her ex girlfriend who looked at her with a smirk on her face."Do you really think that you can get to me one word no because I hate you."

When the elevator doors open lexa walks to her car.

Head over heart.

You love Clarke.

She meant everything to you.


	4. No chapter

So in chapter three you guys saw that costia had kissed lexa neck and she didn't pull away fast enough Lexa got off guard when Costia did it, but after she came to her senses she pulled away okay, there is more with costia and why she came back for all those years, she wants revenge she wants payback you'll be going to find in the next chapter because costia is not a normal girl and not from a normal family I'll guess and lexa did something with one of those families when she get her first case.

And lexa is not going to cheat with costia.

 

Thanks guys with your comments and kudos the next chapter is coming Friday because someone asked me to make it longer so I'm doing it.

Cindy. V.G.N

Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is lexa going to so angry Clarke word worst with her headaches and her bleeding nose and them something bad happens


End file.
